Gowther (Doll)
|-|Gowther= |-|Current Gowther= Summary Gowther is the Goat's Sin of Lust and a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Although he appears to be frivolous in his mannerisms, he struggles to understand the emotions experienced by others, frequently invading people's minds and manipulating them to gain a better grasp of human nature in order to emulate them himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 6-B Name: Gowther Origin: Nanatsu No Taizai Gender: Genderless, but is referred to as Male Age: At least 3500 years old Classification: Doll, Goat's Sin of Lust, Member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Sentient Doll, Former Member of the Ten Commandments Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Can detach and reattach body parts, Memory Manipulation, Telepathy, Transformation, Summoning Attack Potency: City level (Casually injured Dale with a knife hand strike), though his fighting style revolves around mind attacks, which ignore conventional durability. | Country level (Drole and Gloxinia had to avoid one of his attacks in the past. Has a power level of 35,400, putting him above Base Galand and Unsealed Base Meliodas. A combined attack from him and Post-Training King destroyed Chandler's magical wall in one shot) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Rescued Guila from Dreyfus' attack and landed his own attack on Dreyfus at the same time Dreyfus attacked him. Dodged attacks from Red Demon Hendrickson) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Post-Training King) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | Unknown Durability: Likely City level (Took little to no damage when repeatedly attacked by an angry full-sized Diane without her weapon. Should be comparable to his own physical attacks). His nature as a doll makes him hard to kill | Country level (Withstood a direct hammer strike from the possessed Diane after she used Drole's Dance to increase her power level to 48,000) Stamina: Superhuman, possibly endless (as a doll, it is unlikely that he produces fatigue toxins, in addition, he was able to use Invasion on Dreyfus even after being impaled) Range: Standard melee range, a couple of kilometers with his abilities. Standard Equipment: His glasses, Twin Bow Herritt, and Balor's Magical Eye Intelligence: An eccentric romantic at a glance, Gowther is an extremely pragmatic and logical individual, weighing options individually based on what he deems best at the time, easily altering the minds of dozens of Holy Knights who had been enhanced with Demon's Blood at once. He will also torture foes with their worst memories if he deems it necessary, showing a ruthless streak. He will even turn on his own comrades if it means accomplishing his goals, rewriting Guila's mind to forget Zeal in order to learn about what it means to have a heart and "stain" her as well as causing Diane to forget King and the Sins again. Weaknesses: His curiosity sometimes gets the best of him, causing him to make irrational decisions to discover emotions and gain "a heart", he has poor eyesight and thus requires his glasses to see and aim properly. After regaining his emotions his mentality has completely stabilized. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Balor's Magical Eye: Gowther is built with an innate version of Balor's Magical Eye, which allows him to instantly determine another's power level in terms of physical strength, magic power, and will. Carbon Dating: Gowther was able to determine how old a tree was by pressing his hand to it and rapidly analyzing it. Enhanced Memory: Gowther demonstrated his impressive memory by rapidly flipping through an entire book in order to read it. Transformation: Gowther can change his hair length and color as well as his eye color at will. Voice Mimicry: Gowther can perfectly mimic others' voices. Invasion Gowther's magic power that grants him several mind-related abilities such as illusions, memory erasure, creation, and alteration, nerve control, and telepathy. Many of Gowther's techniques are used in conjunction with his Twin Bow Herritt, although he doesn't need it to use Invasion. * Blackout: In conjunction with Twin Bow Herritt, Gowther extends his power throughout a three mile radius, instantly incapacitating anyone within who has a spirit level less than 400 for exactly ten minutes. ** Blackout Arrow: Gowther focuses Blackout into an energy arrow which he fires into his target's head to render them unconscious. This technique was able to knock pseudo-sun Escanor unconscious. GowtherBlackout.png|Blackout's Activation BlackoutEffects.png|Blackout's Effects BlackoutArrow.PNG|Blackout Arrow *'Breaker Off:' Gowther completely immobilizes his target by blocking the connection between their nerves for ten seconds. * Broadcast: Gowther fires a thin beam of light that threads its way through everyone he wishes to communicate with, allowing him to transmit his thoughts to everyone affected. * Jack: Gowther fires an Invasion blast at his target, taking direct control of their nerves in order to control their movements. Enemies being controlled by another, as well as those without nerves, are unaffected by this technique. Gowther can rapidly fire several Jack projectiles. ** Gatling Jack: Gowther rapidly fires Jack in all directions without taking aim. ** Hijack: Gowther uses Herritt to enhance his Jack to the point where he can control inanimate constructs like the earth golems created by Diane. He was able to wrest control of the golems from Diane despite her skill with Creation. GowtherJack.PNG|Jack Gowther's Gatling Jack.jpg|Gatling Jack GowtherHijack.PNG|Hijack * Lost World: After Gowther uses this technique, his target's memories are gradually erased, beginning with the most recent. * Nightmare Teller After hitting the target with an Invasion arrow or making physical contact with them, Gowther can produce nightmarish visions based on the target's most traumatic memories, potentially trapping them in an endless nightmare. The victim is immobile and defenseless while under the effects of this technique. Even if one were to somehow break free, they will be left physically and mentally exhausted by the experience, as shown by Dreyfus after he was freed by Fraudrin. * Playback: Gowther can replay his memories to others by projecting them onto a conjured screen. * Rewrite Light Gowther uses Herritt to fire a barrage Invasion arrows, instantly rewriting the memories of those struck, causing them to perceive Gowther and his allies as friends, lovers, or whatever else Gowther needs them to be. However, these changes are only superficial, and they quickly become undone once the victims realize the inconsistencies in their memories. File:Gowther's Rewrite Light.png|Prepping Rewrite Light File:Gowther's Rewrite Light 2.png|Activation * Searchlight: Gowther fires a small arrow from his finger that allows him to instantly invade the mind of the victim. He can delve into his foes' subconscious with this technique. File:Searchlight1.jpg|Activation File:Searchlight2.jpg|Embarrassment Weapon Twin Bow Herritt: Herritt consists of dual purple energy bows that appear at will from Gowther's hands. They do not need to be physically drawn and can be fired at the same time. Herritt greatly enhances the range of Gowther's Invasion power. * Automatic Tracking Mode: Gowther shapes Herritt into a cross by resting one hand on the other. Techniques used while this mode is activated automatically lock onto his target. Key: Before Accepting His Memories | After Accepting His Memories Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Psychics Category:Mind Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Transformation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Telepaths Category:Bow Users Category:Demons Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6